Rejects
by EvilZombieMinion
Summary: What if Naruto had a alcoholic, apathetic, and haunted yet experienced and competent sensei and teammates?
1. Chapter 1

"I hear that idiot teacher at the academy passed the demon brat tonight," came an aged male voice hidden from the shadows.

"Yes, it is most unfortunate this has come to pass, now it will be harder to rid us of its damned existence," added an aged female voice.

"We must find a way to legally get rid of the demon now that it's considered a genin of the village,"

a second male voice added. There was a momentary pause before someone spoke again. For several minutes the voices talked about ways to accomplish what they wanted. Then the first voice spoke with confidence.

"I believe I have a way to rid ourselves of much more then just the demon brat," spoke the voice before letting a soft dark humorless laugh escape from his lips.

"Well please explain to the rest of us your plan then," replied the women's voice with a hint of inquire in her voice.

This was the beginning of the conversation that would alter the lives of those they spoke of and the people and places they encountered.

Morning broke on the village waking most of the villagers, however a few were already awake one such person was Naruto. He sat on the edge of a old worn and ratty bed running his fingers across the worn metal on the headband he received last night from Iruka to became a full ninja. A small sad smile across his face when he thought about the events that led up to this moment. He'd learned the reason his life had sucked something fierce for as long as he could remember, the nine tailed foxed. Quickly a look a determination spread across his face as he moved to tie the headband securely and let out a slow breath before standing up.

He was tired he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and he knew he wouldn't get any until much later in the day. For now he had to power through and get to the academy for his team placement. As he walked out the door he stopped for a second to try and remember if had forgotten anything, with nothing crossing his mind he closed the front door not locking the door knowing it wouldn't make a difference. After that he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked with a smile on his face to Iruka's classroom.

As we walked towards the academy he caught site of someone he recognized in the corner of his eye. Walking in the same direction of him was a ninja he knew. The ninja was wearing a heavy thick multi layer black cloak that was long enough to cover the ninja's feet and with the cloak's hood up covering the ninja's hair couldn't be seen. Lastly a blank ANBU like mask covered the face. The figure was tall and carried themselves with years of experience. The figure was also dragging a ninja behind them with his left hand. The ninja being dragged was not in the best of shape.

The ninja's nose was clearly broken as dried blood covered their face and top of their chunin vest. One eye was swelled shut and the other had a nasty gash above it. The ninja's hands and fingers were bound with ninja wire. Several fingers were clearly broken with no signs of being set along with a broken right forearm. Also the ninja's left thigh had a blood soaked bandage that had chucks of earth clinging to the now dried blood. A slashed Rock headband was loosely hanging off of the man's belt.

As Naruto saw this an uneasy smile crossed his face as he walked up to the figure slowly. He knew from experience not to make any sudden move or noise if he didn't want to get hit. The first time he meet the masked ninja was when he was seven. He had been running from a mob after dropping stink bombs at the Inuzuka compound that ended up carrying over to a nearby market. He had literally ran into the ninja an as a result received a punch to the head that laid him out. This had the result of allowing the mob to catch up with Naruto. Fear gripped Naruto as he saw several of the mob members had knives, kunai, and broken bottles. He prepared for the pain the mob would inflict on him by closing his eyes and balling up. He heard a women scream out that the demon child would die. He then heard steel pierce flesh and bone. He then felt the blood begin to trickle across his neck, yet felt no pain. After he opened his eyes he then had the urge to throw up.

Above him the women had fallen forward and was being held up by her hair by the ninja he had ran into. He then saw that there was a katana coming out of her throat that entered from her neck. He then heard the women start to try and breath, but only rough coughs and gasps were the results. Then suddenly the blade violently twisted ninety degrees in place then slide effortlessly downward before the blade was pulled from the womens neck from the side. As the blade left the ninja let go of her hair and like a rag doll she collapsed to the ground still alive, her gaze meeting Naurto's.

Naruto would never forget the women's eyes. They were brown and held nothing but pure hatred and fear within them. Naruto then turned his head to the ninja to see what would happen next. The ninja simply bent down and offered and black gloved hand to him. Naruto slowly took it and was pulled up to his feet and guided to behind the masked ninja.

After seeing the women being killed so effortlessly and quickly the most of the mob quickly ran and left the two there. The few that stayed were shaking trying to figure out what to do. The cloaked ninja then took a step forward as he lifted the blood covered katana to point at the remaining mob members. With this they quickly disappeared. The masked ninja then turned to Naruto.

After a moment of no movement from either the cloaked ninja's hand emerged from under his cloak with a square ninja pouch in it. He then tossed the pouch to Naruto before turning around and walking away. Naruto could only glance back and forth between the women, ninja, and his new pouch as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. For weeks afterward he would have nightmares about the event.

As Naruto reached the unknown ninja he spoke up to him, "um... good to see you again. Ah, I've got part of what you wanted on me. I haven't been able to finish all of it, but I will believe it!" Naruto then reached into the square kunai pouch on his leg and removed a small scroll. The masked ninja gave a small slow nod as his right hand emerged from inside the cloak. Naruto moved to give the ninja the scroll but stopped short.

"You got what I asked for," Naruto asked with a small amount of fear and hope in his voice. The ninja tilted his head slightly to the right as if to ask if Naruto was serious. The ninja's hand then returned to his the cloak and stayed there for a minute before appearing again. This time a medium sized scroll has there and being offered to Naruto.

On Naurto's face a smile of mischief, joy and cunning quickly appeared as he quickly swapped the two scrolls. He wanted to open it and bask in the glory of the scrolls contents but knew it would have to wait. Some of the items he hoped that were sealed inside he didn't want to be seen in public.

Naruto gave his thanks to the featureless figure as he gave a thumbs up. In return he got a small nod as the figure pointing towards the Academy.

"I"M LATE," Naruto screamed as he ran towards the Academy.

After running for several minutes Naruto arrived at the Academy and walked into his class. After he walked through the door he explained why he was there and with a smug smile on his face sat down near the front of the class. There up front was Iruka and Kurenai quietly talking to each other after a minute her eyes went wide and looked at Naruto, who looked away having an idea what her surprise was over. Then a warm smile grew across her face and she gave a small nod to Naruto. After that he smiled back and sat up straight. Suddenly a puff of smoke appear in front of the desk the teachers were sitting at. After the smoke cleared an ANBU could be seen standing with a scroll in his hand.

The elite ninja silently handed Iruka a scroll before disappearing in a swirl of leafs. Iruka opened the scroll and read it in silence before a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"How the hell am I suppose to find him on such short notice I don't even know where to begin looking for him, the time of day only makes this worse," Iruka muttered loud enough for the gathered ninja to hear.

"Who are you talking about Iruka," asked Kurenai. Iruka handed her the open scroll after finishing the note she let out a depressed sigh before tossing the scroll on the desk.

"Don't worry Iruka I know how to find him and bring him hear quickly," she informed Iruka as she pulled out a scroll from a pouch in the small of her back. In one quick thoughtless motion she broke the seal on the scroll, unrolled the scroll and tossed it just above the desk.

There was a large puff of smoke that was quickly followed by a large loud thud. A annoyed groan was shortly heard throughout the room.

"I swear to Gaia herself Hitomi that if you do that one more time I will straight up kick you in the cu...," a tired, annoyed, and gruff male voice escaped the red sheets that had appeared on the desk in the front of the class as the sheets moved around. Before the voice finished a head appeared from the sheets looking at Kurenai. All the class saw was wild spiked black hair with a crooked piece of black tied cloth with the knot in the back.

"This isn't my room or yours... I didn't do anything that I'll regret or can brag about did I," asked the voice mixed with hints of dread and hope.

"No, to both those questions," was Kurenai's reply with an annoyed look on her face with a smug smile to go with it.

"Damn it, well maybe next time then," came a reply as hand escaped the mass of sheets with a bottle of beer that moved to his lips only to discovery that the bottle completely empty. As he lowered the bottle Kurenai asked him a question.

"Are you hang over?"

"Is roach boy straight, " was the quick retort the man gave her as he eyed the empty bottle.

"You're still drunk aren't you," was Kurenai's quick an unhappy reply as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you still have great boobs," was the humor and mirth fulled reply as he moved the bottle back to his mouth seeming forgetting that it was empty. Kurenai moved her head in disappointed and started to respond, however a loud scream stopped her answer.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! YOU DON'T ASK A WOMEN YOU DON'T KNOW THAT TYPE OF QUESTION?! WHO ARE YOU ANY WAY," scream out Sakura as she stood up and pointed at the unknown man. After this the man lowered his beer bottle as he turned his head to look at Sakura. When he finished turning the class got a good look as his face.

The first thing they noticed was that the headband covering his forehead and right eye was on upside down. His other eye was emerald green and partial open. His eye clearly showed signs of drinking being glassed over and blood shoot. His face looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days. His jaw has strong and square with skin that was lightly tanned and looked he wasn't of local decent.

"Scarface, Red Eyes who's the banshee," asked the man with confusion and dread an again Sakura screamed before there was an answer.

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS OUR TEACHERS WITH SUCH LACK OF RESPECT!" The man blinked a couple of times before replying to her.

"Who the FUCK are you to judge me on how I talked to Scarface and Red Eyes. I've known them a hell of a lot longer then you have pinky so shut the HELL up before I walk over there and remove your ability to talk," came the response filled with anger and contempt towards her and to drive the point home he sent some killer intent at her that caused her to catch her breath as she leaned back. Before he could move to carry out the threat Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm done Hunter and relax. No need to reduce the village's ninja ranks," she instructed with a calm smoothing voice. Hunter took a deep breath through his nose with his eye closed as he once again went to take a sip from the empty beer bottle before looking at it in annoyance.

"Hunter take these scrolls and go change in the teacher's lounge and this time use the men's locker room," Kurenai told him in a slow steady voice as she grabbed the scroll the ANBU had delivered.

"Damn it! You win this round Red Eyes. Maybe the next one will be mine," he replied as he grabbed the scrolls with the hand with the bottle the other one holding up the sheets. He made shuffling noises and grumbled as he moved off the desk and out the door and class then disappeared into the hall.

"Sakura you shouldn't judge people on how they address others. Hunter has addressed Kurenai an I by those names longer than we've been teaching," Iruka informed the class. Naruto had been looking at the man with a look of confusion and determination trying to remember where he had seen the man before. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he had seen him before but not when or where. He gave a huff and turned his attention back to Iruka who was explaining the team placement to the class of fresh genin.

Before the announcement of the teams was made Hunter walked back into the classroom with out the sheets he carried out anywhere in sight. His full height appeared to be near six and a half feet and carried himself with an air of apathy and boredom. Now he was now wearing black combat books, woodland green camo pants held up by a black leather belt, a black light long sleeve shirt with something written on it that was partly covered by what looked like a modified green jonin vest and hands covered by red fingerless gloves. His headband was still crooked and upside down and covering his right eye. All his his clothing was just baggy enough to hid his build not reveling it. Lastly in his left hand was a box designed for six bottles but only containing four. One was in is other hand with a scroll, the sixth was no where to be seen.

After Sasuke got a good look at the man his interlocked fingers tightened and he narrowed his eyes in hate and angry.

"Yeah, I got a question was that scroll for real or are you two fucking with my head again," Hunter asked Iruka and Kurenai as he walked over to the chair that was previously used by Mizuki. He then handed a scroll to Kurenai.

"There you go now with one hundred percent more pure kick ass, Red Eyes," Hunter informed her off handed as she rolled her eyes and but the scroll in her pouch."

"No the scroll was signed and send by the council this morning Hunter it's one hundred percent real and to be followed," was Iruka's reply as Hunter moved the chair and sat down in it.

"Well this sucks. This is seriously going to cut into my training time," Hunter retorted as he leaned back against the wall next to Kurenai and set the box of beer of the floor. She gave a light heart full laugh before she replied.

"You been drinking, eating, hitting on women, and going to Terra's Place don't you," was her humor filled reply to Hunter.

"You're damn right it is," with a grin on his face he answered as Sakura stood up and pointed at Hunter again before yelling.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PREVERT AN A DRUNK! WHY ARE EVEN DRINKING IN THE CLASSROOM," she accused and screamed him without remembering what she had been told earlier.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that one is the dead last out of the bunch," Hunter stated with a cold emotionless tone of voice before chugging down his open bottle of beer. Sakura had a look of horror on her face at the comment.

"Actually Hunter, Sakura is one of the brightest and most promising genin this year," Iruka informed him with a small smug smile on his face. Hunter was quiet as he tossed the empty bottle in the trash as he grabbed a new bottle with his free hand.

"At the least it seems she hasn't learn when to shut the hell up," he returned with a low cold dark voice and he twisted the cap off the new bottle before taking a long sip from it.

"As for the drinking... I can, has any one ever said that you couldn't drink on the Academy grounds? I also drink for my own reasons. Besides what are you going to? Come down here and stop me with your mighty unstoppable screaming," he added with the same cold emotionless tone from earlier.

Kurenai quickly spoke up to prevent any more interruptions from happening.

"Well before anything else happens lets announce the teams and their jonin instructors before someone here does something stupid," she moved to pick up the list with the teams on it when Hunter grabbed the list from her.

"Hold up, just a minute let me take a look at that real quick," he explained as he looked over the scroll. After several seconds he looked up and gave the new genin a once over.

"I'm not real thrilled with some of this teams, however some look like they could kick some serious ass with the proper training," Hunter informed Iruka and Kurenai as he handed the scroll back to her before taking another long draw on his beer. Kurenai rolled her eyes as she took the scroll.

Kurenai then proceeded to read the teams to the class.

"...Team 7 will be Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura...," before she could finish Sakura an Ino let out howls of happiness or despair over the placement on Sasuke's team while Kiba just had a mixture of joy and despair over the situation. Naruto had a look of disappoint on his face knowing he wouldn't be on Sakura's team. The two young female ninjas would have continued if they weren't told to stop.

"STOP THAT ANNOYING SHIT," Hunter yelled out in angry at them as he throw his freshly emptied beer bottle at them. It shattered as it hit the desk Sakura was sitting at.

"Your genin start fucking acting like for Gaia's sake," he added as he drew another beer for the box next to him. Ino and Sakura had looks of fear and disguise on their faces at what had just happened. All Iruka and Kurenai did in response was roll their eyes and let out sigh in frustration before Kurenai continued.

"Your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake. Next, Team Eight will include Shino, Hinata, and Naruto," after hearing this the reactions form the three varied. Shino appeared calm, relaxed, and indifferent to his team. Hinata nearly passed out at the news. She was on the same team as Naruto. It felt like her heart was about to explode and her face was beat red, which didn't go unnoticed expect by one dense ninja in the front row mostly because she was located behind him. Naruto had the same like on his face. He was still disappointed not to be on Sakura's team, but resolved to make the best of it with his new team.

"Your team leader will be," Kurenai paused still in disbelieve at this turn of events, "Hunter," she finished as she turn her head to look at him as he was balancing a half empty beer bottle on his head band.

"Wait, what? I wasn't listening I was focusing on something of extreme importance," Hunter stated as he took the bottle down and drank from it with a grin under the lip of the bottle. There were several looks of disgust form the gathered genin at his actions, the big ones were Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Hunter, I know you heard what I said," Kurenai told him with a sharp tone before she continued with the rest of the teams. As she informed the genin of their teams Hunter finished off another bottle before breaking open a new one.

"Now in a couple of minutes most of your team leader will show up to begin your training," added Iruka as Kurenai sat back down next to him. After she sat down she tossed an empty bottle in the trash and Iruka turned to speak to Hunter.

"You do realize your team is already here and so are you right Hunter," Iruka asked him with hints of worry and disappointment in his voice. Hunter moved his eye to look at him as he took a drink from the bottle.

"I'm not that drunk Scarface, but I am lazy. Why do I have to go to them? Why can't they come over here? Their not cripples are they? If they are how the hell did they make it this far," Hunter asked without giving a chance to answer the questions as they were asked. As Iruka when to answer the questions Hunter spoke again.

"Team Eight! Get your asses down here right now," He yelled out suddenly causing several of the genin to jump in their seats. Shino calmly and with confidence stood up and proceeded to walk to the front of the class. Hinata moved out of her seat with fear, shaking and eyes cast down as she moved to the desk. Naruto simply sprung up from his seat and leaped forward with a grin of determination and happiness on his face and waited for his team mates meet up with him. Soon all three were standing in front of Hunter waiting for what ever my happen. Hunter continued to drink as he looked each one of them up and down.

"My first impression... I'm not impressed at all...," he informed the three. Shino showed no outward reaction, Hinata looked down to the floor, let her shoulders slump down, and let out a defeated sigh, lastly anger appeared on Naruto face as he took a deep berth to start yelling, however he didn't get a chance, "but you'll have a chance to change that."

Behind them several of the genin were snickering and pointing at the now gathered Team Eight at Hunter's comments. Hunter himself let out a loud long sigh as he set all four legs of the chair down. With his feet on the ground he rested his elbows on his knees as he again finished off his beer bottle.

"Alright you FNGs let get out of here I'm fucking starving, can't live off alcohol alone," Hunter informed the entire class as he stood up and toss the bottle in the trash as he grabbed the box with the last bottle.

"I'll catch you two tonight at the normal spot," he told them as he pointed at them with his last bottle in the same hand, as he moved to walk away he tossed the now empty box in the trash with the empty beers bottles.

"HEY! Start moving you three or one of you might be paying," Hunter shouted out as he opened the door to the classroom. Hinata, Naruto, and Shino turned to follow their team leader to where ever he may lead them. The four walked out of the academy in silence as Hunter nursed his beer the entire time. As they walked out he main entrance to the academy Hunter put the now empty beer bottle into the right cargo pocket. After this he interlock his fingers behind his back and moved to raise them above his head as he bent backwards.

"FFFUUCCKK it's early. One of you be useful and tell me someplace that's open at this hour for breakfast," Hunter stated with boredom in his voice towards the three genin. Naruto was the first to reply with great vigor.

"The ramen stand is open, Sensei," Naruto all but screamed out to answer the question. Hunter turned around to look at his hyperactive genin with a lazy uncaring face.

"They got beer now," was all he asked. Naruto face contorted to show confusion and surprise all he do was shrug his shoulders in response. Hunter let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright let the way new guy." Again the group moved in silence towards the ramen stand. After several moments they arrived at their destination. Naruto let out a scream and dashed towards the stand slowly followed by the rest of the team. When the other three members of the team entered the stand they saw Naruto was already sitting down waiting for his order. The rest of Team Eight sat down near Naruto and waited for Ayame to take their orders.

"Are you feeling alright Hunter it's not even nine yet," Ayame asked as she returned with a bowl for Naruto. Hunter gave a half hearted shrug as he turned to look at Ayame.

"Not really, you're looking at my new team," Hunter replied with a lazy uncaring tone of voice and wave of his hand, "I'll take a salt ramen and a beer if you got them," he added moving his head around to look for beer. Ayame rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh before she replied.

"You know we don't serve beer or sake here Hunter but I can get you that salt ramen. Now what about you two," she asked Shino and Hinata. Before they could answer Naruto attempted to but with a mouth full of ramen no one could make out what he said.

"I'll take a miso ramen, Miss," Shino answered with an emotionless toned voice as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"A chicken ramen, please," Hinata stuttered out as she pushed her fingers together.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes with those," Ayame replied with a smile before she headed back. Hunter grabbed a set of chopsticks and place them behind his head band in front of his covered eye. Hunter then turned his head to look at his three team mates.

"Alright, minions let get to know each other since we may be working together for some time," Hunter stated as he rubbed the stubble on his face, "you first girl," he added pointing a finger at girl.

"What do you mean? What do you want to know," she asked with broking words avoiding looking directly at her team leader. Hunter gave her a look that looked he was asking if she was serious.

"I guess since this is your first team you wouldn't really know how this is done," Hunter stated as he pushed down on the chopsticks behind his head band. "Guess I'll have to get this started then."

"My name is Hunter, my likes are drinking, eating, Hitomi, training, sleeping, going to Terra's Place, and fighting," he informed them as he grabbed a second set of chopsticks.

"My dislikes include being sober, the Uchiha, early mornings, the Hyuga, loud noises, demons, several former and current leaf Leaf ninja and lastly most of the general populace of the village," Hunter stated with a lazy and uncaring tone again drawing reactions from the three young genin. Naruto had a look of mixed fear and disappointment on his face. Hinata let a small eep of fear escape her lips as she looked briefly at her new team leader before looking away in fear. Shino raised an eyebrow and raised his shoulders slightly at the statement.

"My hobbies are mostly what I enjoy with a few I don't plan on sharing with the three of you. As for my dreams you don't have the privilege, need or right to know. In fact more than likely you'll never know," Hunter finished with noticeable hostility towards the end as he broke the pair of chopsticks in his hands apart by pressing against the top of them.

"Are you scaring these three Hunter," asked Ayame as she brought out two bowels of ramen.

"Aaahh... Maybe, I really don't know, nor care," was the reply as Hunter dropped the broken chopsticks on the counter top and gave a shoulder shrug. Ayame let out a small sigh as she placed Hinata's and Shino's ramen down before them before turning to Hunter.

"Then maybe I don't know or care if you'll get your order then meany," Ayame told him in a semi-serious voice as she crossed her arms across her chest. Hunter gave a look of obvious look of mocking shock as he took a deep breath.

"No, say it isn't so. I will I ever live without those life giving broth and noodles! I don't think I can live, nor would I want too," Hunter retorted with a dull tone full of sarcasm as he gave Ayame a lazy look.

"Then don't continue to scare these three or that may very well come to pass," she informed him pointed a finger at him while keeping her arms crossed.

"OK, I attempt to kinda sorta not to scare them too much."

"Good. Then let me go get your bowel," she reply as she smiled before turning to get his bowel.

"Alright then now that she's gone let's continue with these intros so I can start to forget them," Hunter informed his students. "Alright first up the quiet girl, begin when ready."

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself before she spook up.

"My name is Hinata. I enjoy tea, flower pressing, cinnamon buns, and time in the parks. I don't like the branch family seal, extra family training, lastly I dislike cruel and mean people. I... I... I really don't have any hobbies except making creams and flower pressing. My dreams are to show my family I'm not a failure and to make a certain someone notice me," she stuttered out after several minutes and avoiding eye contact and pressing her fingers together.

Hunter had a look of annoyance on his face as he rubbed his temples with his eye closed. By this time Ayame had returned with his order, which she sat down in front of him.

"What's the problem, Hunter," she asked him some concern in her voice as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I think I'm starting to sober up and the studdering is annoying," he replied as he continued to rub his temples. Again Hinata had a look of defeat and failure on her face.

"That's going to be one of the things we work on, because I can't stand it. Plus it could cause problems on the job," Hunter added afterwards as he opened his eye and stopped rubbing his temples as he looked at his female student with what would be a look of apathy and boredom.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Hinata! She's fine the way she is," Naruto screamed out as he pointed his chopsticks at his new teacher. All Hunter did in response was a slow blink.

"Well sobering up would be a good change of pace for you, it could make you more cheerful," Ayame chimed in with a smile as she leaned against the counter.

"Remind me again how long you've known me and what you know of my past," Hunter sneered with anger and sarcasm as he turned his head to look at Ayame. She responded with a small eep and small jump before giving a quick apologize.

"Quiet male speak," Hunter demanded without turning to look at Shino.

"Shino, I like learning my family's jutsu's and taijustsu, insects, reading, sweets, and clan's gardens. I dislike large bodies of water, insecticides, the narrow minded, and loud noises. Hobbies are insect collecting and breeding and gardening. My plans for the future are unclear at the moment," Shino quickly responded as he placed his chopsticks down to answer as he turned to face his teacher.

Hunter had a blank stare on his face as he looked at Shino before turning to look down at his vest.

"OK, loud male... speak... quietly...," Hunter stated as he clumsily searched his vest for something known only to him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, training, Jiji, pulling pranks, Iruka Sensei, ramen, and training! I dislike the idiots in the village that can't take a joke, the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, Sasuke, preverts, and stupid foxes. My hobbies... well, I guess the only hobbies I have are training and eating different types of ramen. My dream is to the greatest Hokage ever," Naruto informed everyone present with pride and determination while Hunter pulled out a scroll from his vest.

Hunter had a smirk on his face as he unrolled the scroll with a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared there was a box six pack of beer on the open section of scroll.

"Which part of quiet did you not understand loud one? Some of us are dangerously close to be sober and that is not acceptable. As for your intro... eh," Hunter responded with a shoulder shrug as he cracked open a beer before downing the whole thing.

"Damn that was refreshing. Now that intros are done finish eating before I continue this bag of fun," Hunter said with sarcasm in his voice as he opened another bottle before draining it of its contents.

"Is that beer Hunter," Ayame asked with asked arms and hostility in her voice. Hunter responded by looking at the bottles label for several seconds before showing it to Hinata.

"What that say quiet female?"

"Kirin Beer, Sensei."

"Answer supplied," Hunter offered as he opened his third beer. At this Shino raised an eyebrow. However before Ayame could reply Shino spoke up.

"Sensei is it wise to drink in such a manner? It well lead to health problems later," he asked slashed informed as he turned his head to the beer. Hunter stopped half way through the bottle and looked at Shino.

"There's a fine line between not knowing and not caring. I like to think I walk that line everyday," was the answer Hunter offered his quiet male student before finishing his bottle that was in his hand. Shino simply raised an eyebrow before turning back to his ramen.

"Hunter is it really necessary to drink? I mean there are other ways to...," Ayame started to say with real concern and fear in her voice but before she could finish Hunter acted. He swiftly stood up grabbing his bowl of ramen with his free hand and violently threw it into the nearby wall which on impact shattered spilling noodles and broth along with bowl pieces.

"STAY OUT OF MY PAST! I WILL DEAL WITH IT AS I AND ONLY I SEE FIT!" Hunter screamed out with angry and fear as he crashed the empty bottle in his hand. The bottle broke sending pieces of glass into his hand. For several minutes no one did nothing.

Ayame stood still looking down at the floor in fear and shame at what had just happened not wanting to look at Hunter. She knew this might have happened but knew she had to try again.

Hinata had fallen off her stool on to the floor shaking in fear staring at her teacher. She was breathing fast wanting to run away from the malice that was coming off Hunter.

Naruto froze in shock for a second before looking around at the situation. He remembered where he had seen his teacher before. Several years ago while training with his kunai one had gone off target and hit someone in the shoulder. He went to apologize but when he found the older kid he was violently attacking the training post and trees around him. Naruto ran not wanting to get caught in the madness. Now he was expecting a similar scene to begin here.

Shino reacted by quickly standing up lifting his arms ready to defend himself as his insects buzzed with a mix of fear and readiness to defend their host. His breathing was steady but noticeable heavier.

Hunter was the calm in the middle of the storm. He simply stood their with no noticeable change in his stance or breathing, however his eye burned with fear and pain. His fists were clenched and the one dropping blood on the floor which began to form a small puddle. He slowly opened his hands as he looked around the stand. With his good hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out several ryo bills and tossed them on the counter. He then turned to walk out of the stand as he lifted the curtain to leave he spoke to his students.

"Training ground Eight, Eight o'clock tomorrow," he told them with a cold emotionless voice that threatened to reveal the pain an anger he was experiencing at the moment. He then walked out of the stand leaving everyone in a state of shock. Shino was the first to recover as he lowered his arms.

"Would it be wise to inquire the cause of this emotional outburst," he asked before turning to face Ayame. She looked at the small pool of blood as she smoothed out her apron.

"No I don't believe it would be wise too but I know what caused his outburst, this isn't the first time his done this. I don't believe it would be right of me to reveal the reasons," she said with a small weak voice as she moved to pick up a broom and dust pan from behind the counter.

"That may be the case, however it appears that the required information may influence our chances of survival and should be supplied," Shino replied as he looked at the pile of noodles of the floor.

"Yes, but I'm not going to give you anything," Ayame stated flatly telling Shino to drop the matter as she moved out from behind the counter.

"Let me help you Ayame," Naruto offered as he moved over to the mess his sensei had made. He took the dust pan from her as be took a knee.

"It must have been horrible to get a response like that from just a simply question," Hinata said as she slowly stood up as she dusted off her pants.

"Still he shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean come on! It was a simply question! No, reason to waste perfect ramen," Naruto offered to the small group as Ayame pushed the noodles into the dust pan as he motioned to the noodles with his free hand.

"That is just unforgivable," he muttered as he stood up with the pan. As Ayame walked back behind the counter Naruto sat back down on his stool before letting out a yawn. Being up for so long us finally starting to catch up with him.

"So you guys have any idea on what to do now," Naruto asked as he looked over at Hinata and Shino. All three genin sat there for a minute before Shino spoke up.

"At the current time with what little information we have I believe all we can do is go our separate ways until tomorrow morning," Shino offer to his two teammates.

"While then I... I... guess I will see you two in the morning then, Good Bye," Hinata said as she stood up and turn to her teammates before giving a small bow and leaving. Shino left behind her without saying anything. Naruto turned around and sat for a minute before ordering a last bowl before he left. As he ate in silence he wondered what tomorrow would hold for him and Team Eight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning the Naruto series in this fic.

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock buzzing and soft sunlight coming into his room. He rolled over to turn off the clock as he removed the covers on top of him. He gave a yawn as he stood up and stretched. As his hands came down he removed his sleeping cap and gently tossed it onto his pillow. As he walked to the bathroom he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Half an hour later Naruto emerged refreshed and ready to take on the day.

As he walked to his small kitchen to get breakfast he took a look of the contents on his table. On it where various ninja tools and equipment. There were two sets of kunai, one had a normal color appearance while the second and smaller in number one had a dull black finish to them. To go with them where matching shuriken with the same coloring scheme. Next to them three rolls of ninja wire sat with one having the strand unrolled. In addition several small paint ball sized pellets sat. They were smoke pellets, stink bombs, and noise makers. Also several small bags were on the table all unopened and labeled for future use. He was glad he had actually paid attention when Iruka had taught everyone on how to unseal items in a scroll. However, he had been kicked out of class on the day they taught how to seal items onto a scroll. There was also a small stack of explosive notes included in the scroll, oh the fun he would have with those he thought.

Naruto's original plan was to use his new items to pull pranks on the village, however after looking at the contents of the scroll that had changed. Now they would be used to pulls pranks and help out a little with being a genin. He walked over to the stove and grasped the pot and moved to fill it with water.

After placing the pot on the stove he sat at the table and looked at the clock on the wall and saw he still had 45 minutes before he had to meet with his team for what ever their Sensei had in mind. Hopefully it was a total kick ass mission that dealt with a princess or bandits... or both! He continued with these types of thought for several minutes as an evil grin grew across his face as he moved to get his now boiling water. After added it to his cups of ramen he moved back to the table and sat them down on the table.

While he waited for the noodles to cook he pulled off his kunai pouch and empty it on the table by simply turning it upside down. What fell out would shame any other ninja. The weapons were old, worn, nicked, and rusty yet looked like Naruto had attempted to take care of them, poorly. Also two small old and worn scrolls fell out and rolled on the table. The were stopped by the other items on the table from failing to the floor. After dumping the contents on the table Naruto placed the pouch on the table and looked at everything on the table thinking of what to place in it.

He took the two scrolls and placed them back along with several explosive notes. He then sat and looked and the kunai and shuriken at the table. He wanted to take nothing but his new ones however for some reason that seemed like a bad idea to him. After several more seconds of thinking he filled up his pouch with three quarters of the old ones and the rest with his new steel colored ones. He then placed two of each colored pellet into the pouch. After he was satisfied with the contents he secured it back to his leg. When he finished he tore the tops of his to cups of ramen and begin to inhale them.

With two empty cups in hand he was glad that he had choose to go to sleep yesterday after looking at his scroll around noon yesterday. Now with plenty of sleep and ramen in him he felt ready to take on the world. With a smile on his face he closed his front door behind him as he left to head to the training grounds.

Shino woke up to some one tapping on the door to his room. He then heard the voice of his father reminding him not to be late for his team meeting. After he acknowledge his father he moved out of his bed as he grabbed and put his sunglasses on. Still in his his sleeping clothes he moved to the door to his room to head to the dinning room for breakfast. Taking his seat he remembered that conversation he had with his parents about his team.

They found the situation unpleasing. The cause not being any of his fellow genin but rather his sensei. Before he could ask they told him to simply listen and not speak. All they would say was that he was know for his violent and cruel behavior on the battlefield and not to inquire about his past. His father and mother only told him that the clan had influenced his sensei's past and left that matter at that. As far his two classmates they were neutral on the two. With Naruto they told him to remember his own situation and to have an open mind about him. They hinted that he only acted the way he did for attention and lack of skills was not his fault but not the reason behind it. He was told Hinata should prove to be a valuable and skillful teammate that would support his own skills. Shino was brought out of his thoughts as his mother placed his breakfast in front of him.

Shino thanked his mother and moved to pick up his chopsticks. Before he could start to eat his mother asked if he was thinking about his team. He answered with a simply nod. His mother offered the knowledge to expect the unexpected with his sensei and not to dismiss him. There was a reason and rhyme to the man's actions. Shino gave thanks to his mother again before he started to eat. After a silent meal he excused himself and headed back to his room.

He grabbed his clothing for the day before heading to the bathroom. Nearly twenty minutes later he left heading back to his room. He took a look at his clock and saw he still had a half hour before he had to leave to meet with the others. He stood there for a minute while deciding what to do with the extra time. He decided to head to the clan's gardens to meditate.

As he walked into the gardens near the back of his clan's compound he walked past several members of his clan and walked past them quietly. Arriving in the gardens he moved past the various flowers, scrubs, bushes, and tress all of different colors, shape and size to his favorite spot on a bench. Around the bench where several types of flowers in front of row of hedges. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes. Knowing he didn't have much time he didn't go to deep into a relaxed state to avoid running late.

As he sat there he let his hive roam slightly to be his senses to alert him in the highly improbable chance of attack. After nearly twenty minutes he opened his eyes to the world but to the world no one could tell the state of his eyes due his clan's habit of darkly tinted sunglasses. After standing up and heading to the compound's front gate he sent the command for his hive to return. The insects landed on near the openings for his hands and neck before crawling under his coat to return to his body. As he nodded to the guards at the gates he pondered what insanity would be unleashed today my his male teammate and sensei. Shino turned to head to the training grounds as he had been instructed in silence.

Hinata woke with a frightened start at the harsh pounding at her door and the voice telling her that she had overslept and would once again be late to breakfast. She quickly tossed her covers to the side before she stumbled as her feet hit the ground. With unease she moved to the mirror near her bed to check her appearance. She knew it would be unacceptable to show up to eat disheveled. It took several minutes for her to prepare herself before she headed downstairs in her pajamas. As she reached the sliding door to her father's private dinner room. As her hand touched the edge of the door she realized she had forgotten to change and she knew she would be punished for this later in the day. She looked down in defeat as she slowly opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. Hinata saw that her younger sister was already seated and had a small nasty grin on her face that quickly disappeared as Hinata moved to sit across from her.

"You know Father will be displeased with you once he sees you in your current wardrobe," Hanabi told her sister with a cold smile on her face. Hinata simply looked down to the floor as she moved to sit down across from Hanabi, but said nothing. As she sat there waiting for her father to enter she began to ponder both what would happen at her team meeting and how her father would punish her. She attempted not to think about the later. With the opening of the door she took a sharp breath and glanced towards the noise and saw her father.

Sliding the door close behind him after entering he moved to sit at the head of the table his daughters were already at. As he moved he gave his oldest daughter a stern look of disapproval. Again Hinata's eyes darted to the floor to avoid the stern glare. Hiashi sat there for several minutes along with his two daughters waiting for breakfast to be brought out to them. As three branch members brought out their meals Hiahsi turned his glare to Hinata.

"You will have an additional two hours of training tonight after you return from your team meeting, is that understood," he stated with a cold, even tone as he picked up his tea cup from his recently placed meal.

"Y-y-yes, Father," was the timid, defeated replied from Hinata as she looked at her breakfast. She slowly moved to pick up her chopsticks to eat her meal in silence. Over the next twenty minutes the three ate in complete silence not even looking in the general direction of each other. After Hinata finished she excused herself and silently left the private room to prepare to leave and meet with her teammates and sensei. As she entered her room she looked at her clock and saw she had 45 minutes before she had to be at the meeting.

She moved over to her clothing drawer and removed the necessary items before heading off to her bathroom. Twenty five minutes later she stepped out ready to change into her normal training clothing and head off to her meeting with her sensei Hunter and teammates Shino and Naruto.

The thought of Naruto brought a smile to her face an a blush to her checks at the idea of spending time with him. With that her day didn't seem so bad for the moment.

Hunter slowly woke up realizing there was a sharp pain throughout his back, legs, shoulders, and neck. As his vision came into focus he noticed his vision seemed to be off. Everything was upside down. A look of puzzlement was across his face as he attempted to solve the problem in his head. After a couple minutes had passed he still had no answer. Soon a look of apathy come across his face as he shrugged his shoulders, which resulted in the pain in his shoulders intensifying.

"Ouch," was the uncaring response to himself. Hunter continued to lie there not thinking about anything for several seconds before letting out a long defeated and depressed sigh.

"I fucking hate mornings," he said to no one as he stared at his upside down world. Then trying to push the pain aside as he moved his hands to his vest. There he reached to the inside and after several seconds pulled a scroll out. He laid the scroll on his chest and let his arms fall, but they didn't stop at his side they fell below him. A puzzled look crossed his face and stayed there for several seconds as he moved his hands back to the scroll.

He opened it an unrolled only a small part of it. Applying a small amount of chakra a puff of smoke appeared. Before the smoke cleared Hunter reached into it and pulled out a black canteen with one hand and brushed the scroll off him with his other. Hunter opened the canteen and brought it to his lips to take a drink.

Unfortunately, the result was his face getting wet from the liquid in the canteen. Some of the liquid got in his nose causing to cough and gag for a minute.

Suddenly Hunter realized where he had slept. He was on top of a large training log explaining the pain, upside down trees, his arms falling and now wet face. With this coming to light Hunter lifted his head enough so that he could actually drink from the canteen without having to worry about accidentally drowning himself, could be bad for my health he thought to himself. After finishing with the canteen he capped it and dropped it to the ground below him where a rattle ling noise came from.

He made no attempts to move in any way and continued to lay on top on the training log. Several minutes passed before he heard talking that was approaching him. Without having to move his head he saw his three charges walking to him. Letting out a depressed sigh he spoke to himself.

"I fucking hate mornings."

As Naruto walked towards Training Ground 8 he attempted to focus his mind on the upcoming meeting. However, random thoughts just kept popping in an out of his head. He shook his head to try and clear his mind which seemed to work. Interlocking his fingers and putting them behind his head he continued to the grounds. Nearby he saw Shino walking with his hands in his pockets and moved to meet with him.

"Good morning Shino," Naruto yelled out as he approached his new team mate while waving with a grin on his face. Shino raised an eyebrow as he heard Naruto yell out his name. Slowly turning to look at Naruto he removed his right hand from its pocket and moved it to push up his sunglasses.

"Good Morning Naruto. It seem you have the energy for any upcoming events," was his calm and collected reply from Shino as Naruto walked up to his side and started walking to Shino's left.

"Yeah! I'm ready for anything that sensei can throw at us! He won't know what hit him!" Naruto claimed with great vigor an enthusiasm as he pumped his hand in the air with a grin across his face.

"Yes, however that may not be the case. Our sensei appears to be a highly ranked and skilled veteran ninja and should not be taken lightly," Shino replied as they continued to walk to the training ground. As Naruto heard this he brought his hands to his side and thought about what Shino had informed him. It would be hard to face his sensei but he know he could do it, he wouldn't fail. The pair then walked in silence as they left the populated area of the village and begin walking into the thickening forest.

As they near their intended destination Shino turned his head to his right side to look into the forest.

"Someone is nearby," Shino informed Naruto as he turned his body to the direction of the approaching unknown.

"H-H-He-Hello," came the voice of Hinata from the trees. So soon appeared in front of Naruto and Shino fidgeting slightly as she walked up to her teammates.

"Morning Hinata," Naruto greeted her as he had with Shino earlier in the morning. Shino gave a simply nod to her to greet her. As Hinata walked over to stand next to Naruto she gave a small wave to greet her two teammates.

"Good morning, Shino, Naruto," she said as she stood next to Naruto were a small blush grew on her face as she pressed her index fingers together and glance between Naruto and the ground.

"You ready for the meeting with Sensei Hinata," Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Hinata simply nodded in response to the question.

"That's great! Today's going to bed great! Nothing is going to stand in our way. We can handle anything that's about to happen," Naruto yelled to inform his teammates as the three started to walk again to their meeting. As they walked Naruto attempted to get his two teammates to speak and open up a little by trying to get them to answer some simply questions. For the most part all he could get from them were simply yes or no responses or nod and shakes of the head.

Soon the three could see a clearing in the forest and they knew it was were they had to meet their Sensei. Soon after they broke through the tree line they heard their sensei state his feelings for mornings.

They saw Hunter laying on top of a training log in between two others. Around the bottom of the training log were what the three genin guess were between 30 and 40 bottles. Hunter himself had his arms, legs and head hanging below his him as a result of his back being in the center of the log. They saw he was awoke and looking at them with a look of what appeared to be disappointment.

"Good morning, Sensei," Hinata said as she gave her Sensei a bow with her hands crossed in her lap with Shino following behind her. Naruto just waved with stupid grin on his face. Hunter rolled his eye in response with a groan. He then rolled over to his right side and landed on the ground in the lower part of the push up position. He then pushed himself up and shifted his body to lean up against the training log he was just on top of.

"Get your asses over here you three," Hunter yelled out as he looked around the ground around him. As his students walked over to him he picked up the scroll and canteen he had used earlier. He opened the canteen again and took a long drink from it before closing it and placing it in his left cargo pocket as he had not changed from yesterday. As for the scroll he simply left it near him. When his genin were standing in front of him he gave them a quick glance over.

"What time is it?"

"I believe it is approximately seven fifty in the morning, Sensei," Shino answered as he looked at the bottles surrounding his sensei that he was currently shifting through.

"Good. That gives me the chance to take care of a few things then," Hunter answered as he found a bottle that seemed to meet his requirements. Quickly looking in the bottle he confirmed their was still liquid inside of it. With the bottle in his hands he stood up groaning as he did.

"Gotta stop falling asleep on top of those things," he said to himself which his students also heard. Taking a deep breath and closing his eye he seemed to concentrate on something before letting it out.

"Much better," he muttered as he started to walk over to the tree line. While in route it seemed he blew something off the lip of the bottle before draining the liquid from it and tossing the bottle over his shoulder back towards the training post where it rattle when it landing. Hunter then disappeared behind a tree where several seconds later the sound of a liquid hitting the ground could be heard.

"What could Sensei be doing back there," Naruto asked. As Shino replied he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I believe that Sensei is in the process of relieving himself Naruto." Hinata instantly understood what Shino had said and quickly turned around with a beet red blush on her face as she stared at the ground intensely. It took a second for Naruto to understand the answer before he realized what Shino had said.

"What?! Why would he do that," Naruto asked as he pointed in to where Hunter was at.

"I believe it is only natural after one was woken up after what appears to be a night of heavy drinking," Shino reply gesturing to the numerous bottles on the ground where his sensei had been sleeping or had passed out.

"Yeah but I don't think he should be doing it here at the moment, come on where right here," Naruto replied waving his hands around. Before either Hinata or Shino could say anything Hunter could be seen walking back towards the three.

"Get used to it loud male if you ever make it out into the field it will be a very common occurrence," he informed the three as he walked over to pick up his scroll.

"In a few minutes I will explain to you why I've had you three gather here with me," he told them as he rolled the scroll back up and placed it back inside his vest. "Before that I'm still thirsty."

Hunter than pulled the canteen out of his pocket and drank from it before stopping. Again he glanced over the three genin before taking one last long drink from the canteen before placing it back into the pocket he removed it form.

"Alright you three take a set while I explain what's about to happen," Hunter told the new genin. Naruto sat down with his legs stretched out in front up him with his arms set behind. Hinata sat with her legs under her crossed at her angle, hands folded in her lap. Lastly, Shino was sitting with his legs folded in front of him with his hands relaxing on his knees.

"Alright then let get this started," Hunter started as he again begin looking through the bottles again. "I'm suppose to give you this big long fancy speech about the test I'm about to give you," he added as he continued his search.

"What test Sensei," Shino asked.

"All three of you shut the hell up until I finish... come to think about it stay that way after woulds too," Hunter replied with an air of superiority and uncaring finding a bottle to drink. As Hunter wiped off the lip of the bottle he continued to speak.

"The basics are graduated genin teams have to pass a test given by their sensei. Two thirds of the teams taking the test fail and are sent back to the academy for additional instruction. Those that pass are the ones that actually become official genin of the village," he added before finishing what little was left in the bottle and dropping it back to the ground. Naruto sat up looking like he was about to speak out against what his sensei had said before this happed Hunter reacted.

Hunter snatched up an empty bottle and threw it and Naruto. The bottle's bottom hit the metal on his headband causing a loud hollow ping before the bottle fell into his lap. All three genin were shocked at the speed their sensei had done this as it appeared as little more than a blur to them.

"I clearly remember telling you to shut up before I started speaking. Anyone does that again an I won't use charka to prevent the bottle from broking," Hunter stated with a tone that was annoyed and frustrated while he left his right hand an arm extended from throwing the bottle. Naruto simply nodded as he pulled the bottle out from his lap and tossed it to the side before bringing his legs up to his chest and leaned back again.

"Now, as I was saying pass my test and you three plus me will form an official team at the command of the Hokage," he added before standing up and leaning against the training log with is arms folded across his chest.

"Now I'll explain my test to the three of you. Complete two parts of it an I'll pass you and begin your careers. Fail any one part of this test, depending on the section, will have grave results for one, two, or all three of you," Hunter told them with a calm an even voice as he looked at the three.

"The first part is that each one of you must land a non lethal blow on me that could be counted as a killing or lethal strike in actually combat. If you don't that person or persons will be punished at the end of the test. Secondly, each of you has to land a blow that draws blood on my arms, legs, chest, or back. Some results as the last one if you don't achieve this. Thirdly, an item I'm about to place on this training log must be recovered and defending at all cost as you move to place it on the middle training log at Training Ground Seven. For this section only one person has to place the scroll there. Finally, if you make it this for, which I don't think you will, you'll have to defend, the scroll from me for a complete sixty seconds. Complete the last two and you pass, the first two are optional but like a side it will not behoove you to not complete them," Hunter explained to the small group with the same tone of voice. As he told them all this he moved his arms to push off the training log before removing the scroll from earlier before turning around and placed it on the training log.

"Oh, I forget to say that have until ten thirty to get all that done and you start at eight thirty. Since we still have some time before we start I'm going to go eat nearby. When I get back the test will start and when it does fight with everything you have and fight as though I was an enemy nin," Hunter informed the genin as he started to walked to the tree line. After Hunter disappeared into the forest Naruto jumped up with an evil grin on his face as he walked to the scroll.

"W-w-what are you doing Naruto," Hinata asked as she stood up and brought her hands to in front of her chest.

"I agree with Hinata. It is not time to begin the test that Sensei has given us," Shino added as he too stood up and put his hands in his coat's pockets.

"Yeah, I know that. If I take the scroll now and run over to the other log I can get all three of us to pass while Hunter Sensei isn't even nearby. It'll be the quickest test ever given!" Naruto explain to the two with great enthusiasm and grin on his face. "Besides, Sensei will be so impressed with us he will totally forget about the first two rules of this stupid test," he added.

"That maybe true, however Sensei can just as easily fail you or all of us for not starting when we were suppose to," Shino countered with his stoic voice.

"I-I-I agree with Shino. We should wait until the proper time," Hinata softly spoke. Naruto had a sour look on his face as he thought about this before speaking up.

"Well I'm going to do it. If anything bad happens I'll just tell Sensei it was all my idea and get you guys out of trouble. This is just to great a chance to pass up," Naruto said as he reached out to grab the scroll.

"No, Stop," were the responses from Hinata and Shino. However, before Naruto's hand touched the scroll. Hunter appeared out of thin air. There was no cloud of smoke, swirl of leaves, or hints of using chakra as he appeared. One second no one was on top of the training log and the next there he was.

Hunter was crouched down with his weight resting on the heels of his boots and elbows resting on his knees, arms extended in front of him in a lazy fashion. As the genin looked upon his face they were frightened. A look of madness and glee was on his face an in his eye.

"Oh, goody! You decided to start early! Now I don't have to wait," Hunter stated with a tone of glee and anger before breaking down into a fit of mad evil laughter. Hearing this Naruto jumped back to along side Hinata and Shino.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!" Hunter screamed out as he dove towards the now three horrified genin.

Team Eight's official genin test had began.

Author Notes:

Hurray! I finished another chapter! I don't suck completely... at least in my head. It's hard to believe I've typed up nearly 12k words worth of story. I tried my best to make limit the amount of grammar and spelling errors in this chapter but I'm sure some are still there. Yes that is a quote from Warhammer 40k and no this isn't a crossover with it. I always that it was a great line to mess with the minds of your opponents and that it would work great against three very fresh genin. I'll more than likely take quotes from several sources if I think they fit into the story. Well I'm out for now and I'll be back with more later.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hunter leaped at Hinata, Naruto, and Shino he continued to scream in an attempt to throw off the three. None of the three where prepared for the suddenness at the current turn of events. That included their sensei's appearance, comments, screams for blood, and sudden attack on them. They were excepting to be yelled at for Naruto's actions, not for the test to start. Now they were completely thrown off an unprepared.

As Hunter neared the three Hinata and Shino jumped to the side an avoided being caught by Hunter, unfortunately Naruto wasn't able to being as he was in between his teammates. Hunter grabbed his jacket at the shoulders as he entered grabbing distance. As a result Naruto was shoved to the ground with his sensei in a position of control over him and knew this would not work out well. Oddly, Hunter continued his forward movement with no attempt to stop himself and remain on top of Naruto where he could control any fighting between them. After he passed Naruto he rolled forward several feet before standing up and turning around to face Naruto and the other two genin.

When he finished turning around he saw Hinata and Shino had taken the few brief seconds to disappear from the scene. Hunter smirked at this, they had made a smart move if they capitalized on it. With Naruto by himself he simply waited for the hyperactive genin to nearly get back to his feet. Before Naruto had the chance Hunter ran up grabbed his jacket at his right shoulder and a fistful at his stomach. While Naruto was still surprised Hunter turned on his right foot and tossed his student down the long length of the training ground clearing.

Naruto hit the ground causing him to skid and tumbled before he managed to stop himself. After he did he quickly got back to his feet this time to avoid another attack. When he got to his feet and faced his attacker he moved into the academy taijutsu stance that was full of errors and glared at his sensei.

"That was dirty an underhanded! I wasn't ready! You should have gave me some warning," Naruto screamed at Hunter as he balled up his fist. Hunter gave him a look of confusion, surprise, and disbelieve. It took a second before he replied.

"You're right! I should have given you a warning before I attacked you after you broke the rules I gave you. My deepest and most sincere apologize," Hunter replied with the statement dripping of sarcasm and malice. Naruto was shocked at the reply and believed it to be true not picking up of the sarcasm.

"Really? I am?" Again Hunter was surprised at the genin's reply.

"You'r-r-e a stranger to sarcasm, arn't you," Hunter asked drawing out the first word as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What," Naruto asked as he dropped his stance with a confused look and tone.

"Never mind, I'm not to worried about it. You're not really a threat any way really," Hunter informed Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders and bored, apathetic tone. At this remark Naruto pointed his finger at him before he started to scream.

"I AM! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY," Naruto yelled in his defense, "YOU BETTER SEE ME AS A THREAT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Again Hunter gave a shrug as he half closed his eye and as he tilted his head to the side.

"No... no, not really. I've had harder and longer fights with hangovers then this pathetic, lame ass, sorry excuse of a fight. You, are, nothing," Hunter informed his loud mouth student with a level voice with tones of iciness and contempt. He could see that the words had the effect he wanted. Naruto was clearly angry and not thinking straight. His face while partial hidden by his hair and his balled up fist were shaking. Naruto suddenly charged at the source of his anger with a scream with his right hand drawn back ready to strike out.

As Naruto closed in Hunter made no attempt to move or defend himself as he left his hands in his pockets. When in punching reach Naruto threw a punch at Hunter's stomach. Hunter simply turned and slid his body out of the way to his left resulting in Naruto missing. With the missed punch Naruto kept moving believing the punch would hit and stop his movement. As he moved past his target he turned and twisted his body to land a left back hand to Hunter. Again Hunter moved as he had earlier placing himself standing behind Naruto.

Naruto stopped his movement and stared at Hunter narrowing his eyes before leaping to attack again. As he was nearing the range to hit Hunter, he reacted. Hunter's right hand flew from its pocket and grabbed his attacking by the throat. Naruto's hands reached up to try and remove the fingers form his throat. As he started to try and pry the hand off Hunter's arm started to move to the right. Soon Hunter moved his body to add more speed to his movement. After moving a hundred and eighty degrees Hunter released Naruto and let him fly. Naruto continued to fly until he twisted his body and used his legs to absorbed landing on the side of a tree. His knees told him that this wasn't something to try again any time soon. Naruto then promptly fell to the ground landing on his face and chest.

When he looked up he saw Hunter had an open scroll in one hand an a large opened beer bottle in his right. As he stood up he saw Hunter take a swig from the bottle.

"Come on, really? Is this all you got? If it is I might as well fail everyone right now," Hunter told Naruto with an uncaring and aloft voice along with anyone else that might be in hearing distance. Naruto let out a scream of anger and frustration as he brought his hands together in the hand sign to complete the kage bushin.

"Kage Bushin," he yelled out and two dozen clones of smoke appeared surrounding him. As Naruto dropped his hands he gave a smirk.

"Now I'll make you see me as a threat Sensei... GET HIM," Naruto told Hunter with confidence as he point at his target.

"You think a couple fake copies of a sorry, pathetic genin hopeful are going to be a challenge for me," Hunter asked as the clones ran towards him and tossed the scroll into the on coming clones. As the first clone passed the scroll, the scroll exploded destroying three of the clones. With the smoke from the clones and explosion blocking the rest of the clones view from Hunter, he reached into his kunai pouch and grabbed three. Then as he took a step backwards and taking a drink from his bottle he flung the kunai into the smoke cloud. He was rewarded with the sound of two more pops from clones being hit.

When Hunter heard the pops he was quickly confused by it. The academy version of clones didn't do this when they were hit, the object just passed through them, but now something else had happened. As he was thinking about this the rest of the clones were now in striking range. Believing the noise to be a simply trick from the known prankster Hunter didn't attempt to move from the knee now aimed at his stomach.

When he felt the knee actually make contact, he was stunned and shocked. Naruto had actually led the attack with the clones. Hunter was angry the loud genin had actually managed to hit him. Hunter then delivered a quick jab to the forehead of his student. When his fist made contact his student popped and became a cloud of smoke. Thinking it was a kasawmi he jumped backwards from the small cloud and searched for the follow up attack. When the smoke cleared Hunter was completely shocked, there was no log.

"What the hell is going on," Hunter asked himself as he finally put all the pieces together. Naruto had actually used kage bushin and not yelled it out as a bluff and he had reaped the rewards. The hyperactive kid had just managed to complete one of the parts of the test. Hunter gave a small smile before he moved. Reaching for a single kunai with his left hand as he charged at the clones as they charged him. When they reached each other Hunter quickly, efficiently, and with precise blows tore through the shadow clones. With in several seconds Hunter had cleared the area of the clones to his knowledge. He then calmly walked out of the cloud as he drank his beer towards where he knew Naruto was currently standing.

"You got this round loud one, I'll give you that," Hunter informed Naruto before he flicked the kunai at Naruto. Before he could react Naruto felt the kunai leave a small cut on his right check and before he could move his stomach exploded in pain.

When he looked down he saw his sensei had buried his left fist into his stomach. As he let all the air rush from his lungs he felt his knees give out as he brought his arms to cross his stomach as by now the culprit was now gone.

"We'll play again later. I'm going to go hunt down one of the other two now. Later," Hunter told Naruto as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder before they left in a swirl of leaves. All Naruto could do was try and catch his breath.

As Hunter was in the process of knocking Naruto to the ground Shino and Hinata jumped away from the two in order to put distance between themselves and their Sensei. As Hunter was rolling off Naruto the two landed in the trees near the tree line to observe any interaction between Hunter and Naruto. They both watch and observed everything that happened between the two. While to Naruto the interaction lasted several minutes it actually lasted less then two before Hunter finished with Naruto.

After disappearing the two untouched genin did a quick scan around the area with their individual bloodlines. After believing the area cleared they moved back into the clearing. Shino dropped to the ground directly underneath the tree he was in while Hinata leaped several feet into the clearing. Soon the two began to walk towards each other.

"My sentries failed to sense either Naruto or our Sensei, can you see either one of them," Shino asked as he moved his hand down to the kunai pouch on his side. Hinata simply gave a shake of her head to answer.

"It seems that a plan is required in order to face Sensei," Shino added as he removed a kunai and placed it in a reversed grip.

"I-I-I agree," Hinata replied as she turned her head to look at the scroll they had to retrieve to pass this test. "I be-be-believe we should be safe as long as we don't attempt to move the scroll. Shino nodded his head as he stood next to his team mate.

"W-what about Naruto," Hinata asked as she looked around the tree line looking for the boy's orange jumpsuit.

"For the moment we should act under the believe he is out of the test, currently still engaged with Sensei, or unable to render aid at the current time," Shino told Hinata which seemed to upset the girl.

"B-but, if he shows up it will change the plan right?"

"Yes, that is true. On the other hand I believe it is better to have a limited plan then no plan, given our present situation," Shino stated with a cool and calm voice as he pushed up his sunglasses with his free hand. Before Hinata could reply both Genin heard something from behind them.

"Either one of you got a refill for this," was the voice of their Sensei from behind them. The two jumped in surprise before they leaped away from the voice. As they landed they turned around and saw Hunter in a similar position as he was on top of the training log before leaping at Naruto. They saw that other then an empty beer bottle in his right hand the man seemed not to have any other weapons in his hands at the moment.

As the surprised passed the two genin settled into their preferred battle stances. Hinata into her family's gentle fist style and Shino with his arms extended to let his allies fly at Hunter. Hunter stood up as he dropped the empty bottle to the ground.

"I'll take that as a no," Hunter stated with a small shrug and lift of his eyebrows. Before the two genin moved Hunter took a deep breath as he took a step towards the genin. Hinata took a hesitant step towards her attacker that moved her slightly in front of Shino. Shino himself moved to place himself out of his attackers reach. Soon Hunter was on top of Hinata.

The young genin let a small eep out as a closed fist flew past her face letting her feel the wind from it on her face. As her eyes darted to the still extended arm she felt a blow land on her right thigh. She saw her sensei had landed a strike with his knee, but knew he had pulled the blow greatly since she was still standing. Next she felt a glancing blow to her left shoulder that did nothing more then push the joint back slightly. Hinata then moved to strike the arm that had just hit her. As she brought her right hand to strike the elbow joint her blow was suddenly stopped. It felt like her wrist was trapped in a vise, the reason being Hunter's right hand was wrapped around it. As she tried to pull her hand free her world went white for a second before it cleared an a headache appeared before she felt herself being thrown to the ground.

Shino watched as Hinata was quickly and effortlessly fought Hunter. After Hunter had grabbed Hinata's wrist Shino watched as his sensei's still extended and free left arm move. Hunter simply moved his forearm and punched Hinata in the back of the head before grabbing the girl's hair with the same hand and pushing and pulling the girl with force to the ground. After Hinata was on the ground he gave a quick heel kick to the girl's left calf, before turning to face Shino.

Hunter simply started to walked towards him without any worry. Shino decided to act by releasing nearly a third of his hive to his would be attacker. As the cloud of insects flew towards Hunter Shino released more to cover the ground around his feet to attack if Hunter got close enough. Just as the swarm was about to land on their target Shino felt a brief flash of pure undiluted hate and anger wash over him an out of shock he dropped his kunai. Before anything else happened the feeling past, however the swarm he sent to attack had collapsed. The once organized cloud was nothing but a memory. While the insects themselves where still alive they had lost the will to follow their host instructions. Now they flew away from Hunter as individuals randomly in any direction that lead back to their host. Shino also felt the swarm on the ground around him start to return to him.

Shino suddenly felt very lost, confused, an afraid. What had just happened? He had never heard of something like this happening before. This was not the normal killer intent he had faced in sparring against his clansman. He knew his sensei had been behind it. Before he could complete another thought Hunter was on top of him and grabbing his jacket at his shoulders. Hunter then pushed down on Shino's shoulder's as he hooked his right foot behind the boy's feet and yanked them out from under him. As Shino hit the ground harshly Hunter placed a foot across the young genin's throat and pressed downed. Soon Shino was fighting to to breath.

Shino was using a single hand to try and move the boot off him while his right hand moved to his kunai pouch to arm himself. As he moved to slash at Hunter's calf the boot removed itself as Hunter spun to strike out at Hinata who had stood back up. Hinata had attempted to sneak up at land a blow from behind but Hunter had sensed the girl as she moved towards him. Using his longer reach Hunter landed a closed back handed hit to Hinata's ribs knocking the breath out of her and resulting in her slumping to the ground. Continuing the spin Hunter landed a kick to Shino's thigh before jumping away from the two genin.

"That was nearly as bad as my encounter with the loud male earlier," Hunter stated with boredom in his voice. "The quiet female's taijustu sucked something fierce, worse I've ever seen from that bunch of stickup, arrogant morons," he added with contempt and disappointment as he placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"As for you quiet male, what good are you without your little buggies? You're nothing but a soon to be insect ridden corpse," Hunter commented on Shino as he turned to walk away. "Maybe I should do your buggies a favor by removing your head so they can rid themselves of your worthless hide," he added as he walked into the tree line disappearing from sight as a small dark chuckle escaped from him.

Hinata has on the verge of completely breaking down and crying her eyes let out a few tears that were running down her face and in between her fingers as they were covering her face in shame in her mind as she sat on her ankles. Shino quickly pushed the words told to him out of his mind as he was raised to ignore things like this in order to control his emotions. As he lay on the ground rubbing were Hunter had kicked him he placed his kunai back into its pouch.

As Shino thought about how to best get Hinata out of her current state he looked at the tree line to ensure that his sensei wasn't still around. Shino believed that trying to explain what had happened with logic to the crying girl would not work so well as she was an such an emotional state and decided it best to do nothing at the moment. After several minutes of silence other then the crying a voice started to come through the trees. Slowly the voice got louder and both genin knew who it was, the voice sounded as though it was Naruto.

As Naruto became clearly visibly Shino tensed as Naruto moved closing to him while mumbling to himself. Slowly Shino moved his hand to his kunai pouch in case he needed to arm himself quickly.

"Hey, Shino you seen Hunter Sensei? I ahhh... uummm... lost track of him as a fought him," Naruto offered as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and weak chuckle. He then saw Hinata was starting to cry and he quickly moved his hands to his sides and balled them up.

"What happened to Hinata," Naruto yelled as he started to wave his arms around as he looked around the clearing trying to find out what had happened.

"How do we know you're the real Naruto and not Hunter sensei," Shino coolly asked as he pulled a out a kunai.

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm the real Naruto, why would I be sensei? What would that get done!? What happened to Hinata and you?!" Naruto asked in quick order not giving either of his teammates a chance to respond. Shino raised an eyebrow as as he examined Naruto. Naruto himself had started to walk over to his team mates.

"Stop. You still haven't proved that you are the real Naruto and not an impostor," Shino said as he slowly shifted into a defensive stance. Naruto face soon showed his confusion at the reaction his team mate was displaying.

"How can I prove that I'm Naruto! I don't know how to do that," Naruto yelled at Shino as he balled up his fist at his side and stared at his teammate. No one moved as they tried to think of a way to prove if this was in fact Naruto. Suddenly, Hinata spoke up as she rubbed her jacket sleeve under her nose.

"What did Naruto say after sensei left us at the ramen stand," Hinata squeaked out as she slowly stood up and turned to face Naruto. Naruto opened his hands up and place them in a thinking pose as he tried to remember what was said.

"I don't remember everything but he shouldn't of wasted perfectly good ramen," Naruto supplied pointing a finger at Shino. He in returned dropped his guard and removed his hand from his weapon pouch. Naruto then started to walk over to his two teammates.

"So, any ideas on how to beat this stupid test," Naruto asked as he sat down and leaned back on his hands and looked at his two team mates. After minute Shino spoke.

"It is apparent that none of us can fight one on one with our Sensei and I believe that all three of us together would not be able to take him in direct conflict," Shino said as he looked around the clearing looking for any signs of attack.

"That's not true! I got a solid hit on him when I fought he earlier," Naruto yelled out as he pointed in the direction he had walked from. "I know I can do it again."

"That my be true, however I believe that it has purely by chance and by Sensei underestimating you in combat Naruto," Shino replied which didn't sit well with Naruto who in response jumped to his feet.

"You're just upset you can't do it," Naruto yelled at Shino as he pointed a finger at him.

"We shouldn't fight with each other," Hinata squeaked out from the ground.

"Hinata is right this does nothing to further our goals for this test," Shino replied as he looked at the girl then back to his male teammate.

"Well what are we supposed to do if you don't want to fight in again? I mean he told us we had to fight him to pass this test," Naruto told Shino as he put his hands behind his head.

"No we do not. All he said we had to do to pass was retrieve the scroll you attempted to take and defend it as we moved it and after placing it at the required location. So I think it what be best if we somehow got the scroll and moved it avoiding conflict," Shino reminded Naruto as he started to walk around as he thought.

"You just said that we had to defend our selfs, so that mean we have to fight him right," Naruto asked with a look of confusion on his face as he watched Shino.

"No it's not. Defending against Sensei means that we will simply try and stop him from taking the scroll or removing us from the test, Naruto. Fighting means we go out to try and remove Sensei from the test so we can pass the test," Hinata spoke up as she looked at the ground and played with her fingers avoiding looking directly at either of her team mates.

"Hinata is right Naruto. It appears that at the moment it would be improbably that alone or acting together that we could do anything to remove Sensei from this test. That leaves us the option of simply surviving long enough to complete the last two of the requirements of this test," Shino added as he stopped walking and stared at Naruto.

Naruto himself was thinking over what both his team mates had said trying to get a clearing picture on what they had just said. What Hinata had said made sense to him. Not that he thought about it while he wanted to fight Hunter and take him out he believed that his team mates wouldn't go along with anything along that line of thought. He still believed he could do more damage to Hunter even if he was now prepared. However, he had no idea on how he could fight Sensei to a simply stand still, by himself or with help. Before Naruto could think on the subject any longer Shino spoke up again.

"We've stayed in this place to long we need to try and lose Sensei while we make a plan for our next course of action in regards to this test," Shino suddenly stated as he again looked around for signs of a in coming attack. Hinata simply gave a nod of her head as she slowly walked over to Shino's side. Naruto jogged over to the opposite side of Shino. After forming a lose line the three ran for the trees in an attempt to lose their Sensei completely unaware of the single eye watching them.

Hunter himself had watched and over heard everything the three fresh genin had done. He sat in a nearby tree overlooking the three. While they talked with each other he simply took mental notes on the three and how they were reacting to the situation he had place them in. Hunter let a small smile filled with mischief and a promise of pain so on his face as he watched the three disappear in the trees before standing up and jumping off the tree branch and chase down his prey. This day my just have been worth waking up for, just maybe.


End file.
